Complications
by Yaten-chan
Summary: Ok, I'm back, I still exist. This is a fic about my "other form" Jubie-chan. More romance while happen when the second chapter is out. R&R!!! Please?!


WIWTT Complications   
By: Yaten-chan 

Feedback: I'd love some....other than reviews of course!....CherryBlossonFairy89@msn.com 

Ye olde Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!....by now, I think everyone who comes to this site should know that! 

Author's Notes: I thought this weird one up while listening to my mom talk about a teacher at the school she teaches at....::sweatdrops::it was very exciting.....really it was! I mean, it gave me the idea for this story. Anyway, ::sips a little coffee:: This story will be in Jubie-chan's POV.... my POVanother nickname of mine...>...I guess I just wanted to...go figure, i'm weird. And you say that 'I thought this was a CCS fic'....well, it is....just with me in it!!! ::giggles:: I do that sort of thing all the time, ask the Anime, they know what I'm talking about....   
...In this story...well, I don't think I'm gonna tell you....Why?....'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!!!....There's your reason.... 

author's notes>   
''talking''   
*thoughts*   
You get the idea.....oh no.....here come the Anime!!!!   


Yaten-chan: ::sweatdrop:: Uhh....hi, O genki desu ka?How are you?> 

Sakura: Hai, genki desu.I'm fine> 

Duo: What do you have planned this time? 

Yaten-chan: What do you mean? 

Haruka: What do you think he means...::mutters:: dipwad.... 

Yaten-chan: What was that, Haruka-CHAN? I couldn't hear you. 

Haruka: Oh, shut-up!! 

***************************************************************   
Complications   
***************************************************************   
__Prologue   
I couldn't believe it. We had all passed that crazy test and gotten out of that pit...school as I used to call it, but it's nothing compared to the school we all live at now. Yes, I said _live._ It's a boarding school, and it has got to be the coolest school I've ever been to. Anyway, you want to know what this test is? Well, it really was a contest that a whole elementary class would participate in...by using a test. It's a conspiracy, I swear. So my whole class, Mr. Terada, Miss MacKenzieIs that how you spell her name? btw, can you guess which class I'm in? I've given you enough hints!!>, and I went to this new school somewhere in England. Luckily, it was a boy's and girl's school, so none of us got separated except when it came to rooms. Anyway, now as we were in this new school I started to wonder why it felt like a middle school...and why I would know what a middle school felt like. 

So now instead of having just two teachers, we had a few more. We had to take these classes like Theatre and Creative Writing and Dance. We stayed with our class mostly. However, in some classes, we were forced to split up(because the classes were almost filled to capacity). 

We didn't know English well, except of course, Miss MacKenzie and I. We knew English very well. She knew it so well because, well, I don't know. And I knew English so very well because I had been there so many times. 

When we all started out, I mean they, they were reluctant to make friends, but me? I was very popular with everyone. It was probably because I was the only Japanese there who could speak English, that was a student. Then I got reacquainted with an old friend... 

Hiiragizawa Eriol.   
********************************   
Chapter 1. You? .... Again?!   
********************************   
"Jeez, this stuff is boring, especially since I know it all," I muttered. I was sitting in Theatre class listening to the teacher drone on about how all Shakespeare is written in Iambic Pentameter. I knew all this stuff since I had been in Theatre since I was four or five doing Shakespeare AN: That's true too...>. 

I was sitting in the back of the class, so I was sure the teacher couldn't hear or see me large class, huh>. I felt safe passing a note to Tomoyo who sat beside me. We were almost close enough to just talk in whispers...almost. 

_Hey Tomoyo,_

_Have you ever heard such a boring teacher? Ugh, I can't wait to get back to Terada-sensei. So, are you going anywhere after school? We could do something if you aren't busy. Hai? Iie?_

_Jubie-chan_

I silently slid the note under her desk. She looked down and discreetly dropped her pencil so she could pick it up. I saw her smile slightly as she read it and then wrote one to me. 

I picked it up and read that, yet again, she was busy. I was certain it had something to do with Sakura-chan, but I just nodded slightly to her and began to listen to the drone machine once more(the teacher...uh, duh...). I was practically asleep when the bell rang for last period. 

I sat up and stretched, grabbed the small shoulder bag we all have to carry, and practically ran to Mr. Terada's class: Last period! I was so excited that I almost ran over a boy in the hallway. I skirted around him, looking back long enough to yell 'Gomen nasai!!', and took off down the hallway. 

When I reached the classroom, I wasn't suprised to see only a few people there. I quickly took my seat and pulled out my writing journal. See, we can do what ever we want in last period, so I always wrote in my journal. 

I was just getting out my favourite pen, when I felt someone tugging at my long hair. I whipped around, fury glinting in my eyes, and almost smacked the person behind me. Then I blinked. 

"Will you come and play a game with us instead of burying yourself in your writing for a change?" Sakura asked. She looked so happy, and I just couldn't burst her bubble, so I, with an almost audible sigh, put my pen and journal down and joined her and her friends. 

I had never met them before, so I was cautious. Also, I didn't like my hair, that was down to my knees in a braid and to my ankles when down, being pulled, so I glared at her back as she led me to her friends sitting in the corner. My blues eyes darted suspiciously back and forth when I sensed a source of magic nearby. 

I was introduced to each of the people sitting there, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chichiru-chan, and Tomoyo. I already knew Sakura, but not well, so they all went into descriptions of themselves. I nodded every once in a while and added a comment every few minutes, but other than that, I said nothing. 

When the bell rang, I jumped up, said I had some things to do, grabbed my bag, and dashed out the door again. I couldn't believe I hadn't been caught as of yet for running in the school, but was grateful that someone up in the sky, be it Kami-sama or some unknown entity, was on my side today. I dropped my bag of at my dorm room thingy, and went for a walk in the woods surrounding the castle like school. 

It was beautiful this time of day, especially at this clearing that no one was ever at. The leaves of the higher trees would block some of the light and create imaginary shadow pictures. The cherry blossom trees would always have blossoms on the tree itself, and all over the ground. It was really amazing no one ever found it. Oh well, best not think about that... 

I went to one of the cherry trees that had more blossoms on it and started to climb. I heard a few footsteps and then silence. I climbed quickly and stealthily up the tree then crouched in an attacking position and watched. When a few minutes had passed, I relaxed and laid down on one of the thicker branches. My vision started to blur as water came into my eyes. 

I couldn't believe it! Me, crying?! I reached up and impatiently brushed the tears away, only to find more and more filling the wasted tear's places. I finally gave up and let the tears fall, sobs starting to wrack my body. 

Why did Tomoyo have to always be with Sakura? Why couldn't she be a good friend, like she had been, and spend some time with me too? Why? Why? Why?! 

I didn't notice the other person till he was almost beside me. "Go away!" I screamed. The person said nothing, didn't move, just stood there. I looked up and saw navy blue hair falling in navy blues eyes, glasses, and a sad smile. Hiiragizawa Eriol had come back to haunt me...   
******************************** 

A.N.: Hey, peeps! So, how was it? Good? Bad? In between? I want feedback! The address is at the top, if you've forgotten it, and reviews are always nice. PLEASE?! Anyway, I'll either give this more chapters or leave it here to rot like my other CCS story...uh, for all of you out there who are really mad at me about that, e-mail me your frustrations. I'm working on it, I swear! I'm always wondering what you all are doing out there, so if you're ever bored, gimme an e-mail and I'll help you get over your melancholy boredness. If you don't know what that means I have one word for you: Dictionary! Ja-ne! 


End file.
